Starless Nights
by Small-eyes
Summary: Misaki and her son lives peacefully at a little town in the Kingdom of Miyabigaoka. eventhough Misaki can't remember anything before seven years ago. Her peaceful days end when a man who arrived in a black carriage who claims that he is the father of her son, and gives her unknown heart aches. Slowly and slowly, Misaki starts to reveal the past she has forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**I don****'****t own anything.**

**T****his is a story that has been in my head for quite a time, but I didn****'****t have the courage to write it. The style of this story is slightly different from the other stories ****I'****ve written so far. Hope you guys will like it.**

**Starless Nights**

"_Misaki!__ It'__s not too late to look back.__If you admit your crimes-__"_

"_I did not commit any of them! Do you __actually__ believe them? __D__o you not trust me?__"_

"_Misaki!__"_

"_You know? You are really cruel__…__..Good bye__…"_

"_Misaki!__"_

…..

Seika is a little town that lies along the long coast of the Kingdom of Miyabigaoka. Citizens of this town live a really simple life. There is not much war, not unstable political affairs that bother this town. Even if there are unstable political affairs, it won't even bother this town since they are located quite far away from the capital city.

Seven years ago, in this really simple town, a fisherman 'fished' a girl. One morning, a certain fisherman was doing his morning fishing, when suddenly he realized that his net was extremely heavy this morning. First he thought that he finally hit the jack pot, yet when the fisherman pulled his net up from the heavy navy blue water, he found a tall and slender girl trapped in his net.

After the help of some villagers, the fisherman took the girl he fished to the local doctor. It wasn't until 3 days later until the girl woke up. Everyone was excited to hear about this girl's story and how she ended up floating to this small town, however the story was never told, not because she didn't want to tell it was because she couldn't remember. Along with amnesia, she was pregnant, three months pregnant.

The girl was indeed pretty, large auburn eyes and long silky hair to her chest. Her physical structure is tall and slender, taller than most of the girls in the town. Yet from her auburn eyes, nothing was in there, it was empty. The girl was confused, she had no idea who she is and where she came from. The only clue of this girl's identity was a silver rose pendant at her neck. In the middle of the rose pendant was a pink gem, and at the back there were the words 'Misaki A.' written in a fancy font. Thus, from that day on everyone called the girl 'Misaki'.

"Umi~" A young woman was calling at the beach, looking for her son.

"Here!" A little boy suddenly appeared on the surface of the water.

"It's almost time for dinner~" The young woman reminded.

"Ok!" The little boy got out of the deep blue sea water and set his feet on the white burning sun. His black hair, in which he inherited from his mother, was dripping with cold water and his emerald eyes were glowing with excitement. Holding up a net of sea urchins in his hands and waving towards his mother. "I caught some sea urchins Extra dish for dinner!"

"Thanks a lot son!" The young woman ruffled her son's wet dark hair as she held his hand and made their way back to their small cottage located near the ocean.

This young women is the girl from seven years ago, which is now known in this village as 'Misaki' or 'the scariest teacher in this town'. Umi, is her son, the little life that was in her when she arrived to this town seven years ago. The name Umi is named by Misaki, it was the sea (umi) that saved her so she decided to name her son after her savior. Right now Umi is six years old, unlike the boys his age, Umi likes to read books and often spends his time thinking of ways to consume money. Also, Umi is an extremely charming little boy. He does resemble his mother in some certain parts of his looks, but he probably inherited most of his physical features from his unknown or forgotten father.

Misaki still can't remember anything before she arrived to this town, yet it did not bother her. She was once confused and she once feared about life without past memories, but right now she has something more important than trying to remember her past; raising her son. With the help of the kind villagers, Misaki was able to survive in this town. Though she can't remember anything before she arrived to this town, surprisingly she could read and write very well. Unlike most of the woman in the Kingdom of Miyabigaoka, she is a well educated individual. Thus, she became a teacher in the school of this town.

"Go take a shower, then come to the dinner table." Misaki commanded her son as she took the net of sea urchin from her son's hands.

"Can you make sea urchin gratin?" Umi pleaded before he ran into the shower.

"Sure." Misaki promised as she walked into the kitchen.

Once Umi ran into the shower he saw the big tub of warm water his mom has prepared for him before she left to call him. As the son of the scariest teacher of this town, Umi doesn't find his mother scary at all. Perhaps this is because he is not old enough to attend the classes his mom teaches yet. No matter what other people say about Misaki, Umi promised to himself that he will always be on his mother's side.

_K__nock! __K__nock!_ There was a series of knocks on Misaki's wooden door. She went to get it immediately and found a young man with short black hair, tall slender figures, and a cheerful looking face.

"So what brings you here today, Hinata?" Misaki asked.

"I caught some fish, so I thought that you might want some." Hinata smiled brightly as he passed Misaki a bucket of fish. "They're still alive!"

Shintani Hinata, one of the fishermen in this town and one of the admirers of Misaki. He was also the fisherman who 'fished' Misaki up seven years ago. From the moment seven years ago, Hinata felt in love with the girl in his fish net. Though that girl wasn't the prettiest girl he have seen in his life, but for some reasons he was attracted to her.

"Thanks a lot!" Misaki gave Hinata a pat on his shoulders. Though Hinata does hold some feelings towards Misaki, it seems like Misaki only treats him as a brother, a younger brother.

"Then may I eat dinner with you guys?" Hinata started to plead like a little puppy staring at its own owner for reward.

"Since you gave us fish… yes." Misaki nodded as she allowed Hinata to enter the little cottage.

"Sorry for intruding~" Hinata came in right away.

"Should be." Umi just came out of the shower. His shirt wasn't even buttoned properly. To Umi, insulting Hinata is like natural instinct.

"Why are you always so cold to me…" Hinata whined, like he was younger than Umi.

"Give me three reasons not to." Umi raised one of his eye brows.

"Umi, button up your shirt properly." Misaki reminded. When she realized Umi had this type of behavior towards Hinata she would stop him. However, no matter how she tries to stop Umi, Umi will still insult Hinata. In the end, Misaki decided to give up.

"Yes~" Umi did what Misaki asked.

"Tomorrow's Sakura's day." Sakura reminded Hinata and Umi at the dinner table. "So I'll be taking a day off from the school again."

Sakura Hanazono, currently Sakura Sakurai after she married one of the most famous musicians in the country. Sakura is Misaki's best friend in this town. When Misaki just floated to this town, Sakura was the first one who had to courage to make friends with her. It didn't take a lot of effort for them to become best friends. To describe Sakura, only one word is necessary, fluffy. Her hair is fluffy, she likes fluffy stuff, her voice sounds fluffy, and her personality is girly and fluffy. Before she married her husband, Kuga Sakurai, she was the most popular girl in the town. Her large auburn eyes and her fluffy pinkish brown hair have caused many men in this town to go head over heels for her. Until two years ago when she married Kuga Sakurai, no one knew how they got together.

"Where's Kuga?" Umi asked.

"You don't call an adult by their name. Call him Kuga-san." Hinata corrected.

"Doesn't matter, Hinata." Umi purposely emphasized the last part of the sentence.

_Clink!_ Misaki hit her plate with her wooden spoon. "A Keep argument off the table and Kuga has a performance in the capital but he'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh… I see." Umi nodded as he stuffed some mash potato into his mouth.

"I see…" Hinata also nodded.

After dinner, Hinata left after a cup of tea and another bucket of Umi's insult. Misaki and Umi were washing dishes at the kitchen.

"Hey mom…" Umi suddenly called out to Misaki while they were washing the dishes.

"Yes?" Misaki replied back.

"Is it possible for you to remember my father?" This question has been lingering in Umi's mind for a long time. He knows that his mom can't remember anything before seven years ago.

"I hope I can." Misaki replied Umi. "It's not like I wanted to forget all this."

"What will happen if you get your memory back?" Umi asked. "Will we have to leave this place, and what if my father does not want me?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. You don't believe in your mom's sense of men?" Misaki looked at her child with confidence.

"Considering you don't even look at men here, I can't judge." Umi looked to the other side.

"So you're not happy with your mom not looking at men?" Misaki questioned as she passed a dish to her son.

"No! No! I'm super fine with that!" Umi knew that if he challenged his mom in something, his mom will do anything to accomplish it.

"It's more like, I can't find any man in this town that can fully accept your existence and mine." Misaki explained. "It feels like they are afraid of us."

"It's true." Umi nodded, recalling how the kids his age won't even play with him. This has caused him to have such a large interest in reading, since reading does not require more than one person to accomplish.

"Let's see what happens." Misaki passed the last dish to her son. "Every river will have its bridge."

"Did you just create your own saying?" Umi asked.

"An educator is not only limited in presenting knowledge, I can also create them." Misaki gave her son a sly look.

…

It was a nice sunny morning, a sense of a start for a perfect day, especially a day for Sakura to deliver her baby. Misaki woke up earlier than usual, and went to Sakura's place, since it's never predictable regarding when of the day the baby will come.

"Sakura, I'm here!" Misaki knocked on Sakura's door as she called.

"Welcome!" The person who opened the door was a girl with short hair and glasses.

"Shizuko! You're here already?" Misaki exclaimed.

"I live right next door to her, what do you expect." Shizuko chuckled.

Shizuko Kaga, is girl who works in the bank of the town. She is really plain in a way, but what makes her special is her extremely sharp tongue. Her words may cause anyone into suicidal mode.

Misaki entered the house and Sakura was happily walking up and down the stairs.

"Ah~ It's Misaki!" Sakura happily ran towards Misaki.

"Don't run!" A voice commanded from the back of Sakura. "Sit down!"

Sakura glared at the person behind her and took a seat on the large wooden chair.

A man with short blonde hair sharp brown eyes appeared at the back of Sakura. He was good looking in a cool way.

"Oh, Kuga's back?" Misaki looked at Shizuko.

"He took the fastest carriage last night." Shizuko chuckled. "He's really nervous right now."

"Don't use all your strength now!" Kuaga shouted. "What if you don't have the strength to push when you are delivering!?"

"The baby feel pretty cooperative." Sakura caressed her large stomach through the soft fabric of her dress. "It might be easy to push."

"Don't underestimate it." Kuga slapped Sakura's head lightly.

"Understan-uh!" Sakura felt a sudden pain before she can finish her sentence. "I think it's coming…"

"Shizuko go get the mid wife!" Misaki commanded.

"Ok! Right now!" Shizuko ran out the house.

"Kuga, can you bring Sakura to somewhere she can lay down… perhaps a bed." Misaki ordered.

"Definitely! Of course! Right now! Ahhh! Where?" Kuga has just entered panic mode.

It didn't take long for the mid wife to arrive, but it took quite a long time for Sakura to give birth. Up until the afternoon, Sakura still wasn't able to push the baby out. Hinata went to pick Umi up from school, then he came straight to Sakura's house.

"Push!" Kuga held Sakura's hands tight. "Please, Sakura, push!"

"ERRRAHHH!" Different types of moan of pain came from Sakura, sweat was coming out from her pale skin and tears and bursting out her eyes.

"Please! Sakura you have to do this!" Kuga continued to beg. "If you don't manage this, I might lose you too!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura gathered all her strength in one go, then she slowly blacked out.

"The baby's out! The mid wife screamed. "It's out! It's out!"

"Wahhhh…." Soft cries came from the newborn little girl.

"Finally… it's out…" Misaki nodded as she looked at the little girl.

Misaki walked out the house, since she couldn't afford the intensity anymore. Also, it was best for Kuga and his newborn together, and the mid wife can probably do a better job without other distractions. Out of all, Misaki decided to left the house because this would remind her when she gave birth to Umi. The only difference will be that no one was there to encourage her and held her hands tightly. Those emotions slowly turned into tears as the started to creep out her eyes.

_Clock! Clock! Clock!_ A rhythmic sound suddenly came into Misaki's ears. She wiped the tears that almost made out of her eyes, and looked for the sound source. She then saw a black carriage making its way towards her direction. The horse that was pulling the carriage was fair with wild red brown color, from that it is not hard to guess that the one on the carriage must be someone important. The pretty shining color of the dark carriage ensured Misaki's observation about this carriage.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped right in front of her. The horse man quickly opened the door and a man started to walk down. His gesture was really elegant, just like the suit he was wearing. However it was hard to judge his looks because he was wearing a dark tip top hat. As he walked, Misaki felt her heart racing for unknown reasons. Perhaps it was because the man was walking towards Misaki's direction. Then, he stopped right in front of Misaki and took his hat off.

"My…" Misaki gasped as she stared into the dark emerald eyes of this man.

He was tall and fair, and gave off an aura telling everyone that he is not someone common, claiming that he is special. His shimmering blonde hair pranced in the summer breeze. What surprised Misaki the most were his looks, since he look extremely alike to her son, Umi.

"Long time no see." The man spoke to Misaki as if they met before.

"Pardon me?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, yes I forgot that you got amnesia." The man then looked at Misaki with a sad expression that puzzled her.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." The man cleared his throat. "I am the second prince of the Kingdom of Walker, Takumi U. Walker, also the father of your son."

"What?!" Along with Misaki, the other people who came out to watch this fancy carriage exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don****'****t own anything.**

**Starless Nights**

Miracle is something that almost every human being hopes for. Whether it is winning a lottery or suddenly being adopted into a rich family, people always dream about these beautiful events. One of the most common miracles a girl or even a woman would have is a prince who rides a white horse, and magical rose background will be your fated one. This day, this miracle actually happened on Misaki.

In Misaki's little cottage the atmosphere can only be described with one word, awkward. Three people were sitting at the dinner table and around 15 guards were standing outside the door. At the dinner table, Misaki and Umi were sitting on the same side while Takumi U. Walker, apparently the second prince of the Kingdom of Walker, was sitting on the opposite side of Misaki and Umi.

"Please drink some tea…." Misaki pointed at the tea she placed in front of this stranger who claims that he is the father of Umi and the second prince of Kingdom of Walker.

"Or… do you need someone to taste if it's poisonous…?" Umi did a really awkward smile.

"Hahahahaha…not funny." Misaki did a dry laugh and used her elbow to push her son a little.

"Hahaha.. my bad my bad…" Umi used his elbow to push Misaki back too. "Family conference?"

"Sure…." Misaki nodded then she turned to Takumi U. Walker. "Excuse us for a little, your majesty.."

Within a split second, Umi and Misaki ran into Misaki's bedroom. Misaki's bedroom is located right to the left of the kitchen table, Umi's room to located next to Misaki's room.

"Mom, what the hell did you do this time?" Umi asked as he enlarged his eyes.

"Umi, your language!" Misaki sighed. "I don't know, maybe you can tell me."

"He claims that he's my father!" Umi still can't accept this news he just heard. "I am SO CONVINCED!"

"Don't use sarcasm at your mother!" Misaki warned. "You know I hate it."

"Then… what are we supposed to say?" Umi asked.

"I don't know, I am as confused as you." Misaki rubbed her forehead.

"Ok!" Umi thought about something. "Let's make him prove that he knows you first!"

"Ok!" Misaki nodded. "Let's do this!"

"Excuse me!" Umi slammed the door open and shouted to the person at the kitchen table. "May you please introduce you again?"

"!" Misaki looked at her son, using eye contact she sent the message _"__Weren__'__t you gonna make him prove that he is related to you?__"_

"_Do you know how hard is it to question someone with authority?__"_ Umi looked back.

"You guys don't have to be so stiff." Takumi U. Walker chuckled. "Just act casual, and I can understand that you guys still have doubt."

"Did a prince just use 'guy'?" Umi looked at his mother.

"I think so…" Misaki looked back.

"Just call me Takumi or Usui." Usui started to swirl the tip top hat in his hands. "We don't have to be formal with each other."

"May I ask you a question?" Misaki finally had the courage to talk to Usui. "How did I end up in the ocean?"

There was a mysterious silence for around 4 seconds.

"Well you see….." Usui took in a deep breath. "We were on a boat, and you were alone on the deck alone because we fought. It was a stormy night so you lost your balance and fell off the deck."

"What were we fighting about?" Misaki asked.

"Just newly wed quarrels." Usui shrugged.

"Do you have any proof that you are related to us?" Umi asked.

"For you and I." Usui pointed at Umi. "I think your face and my face is a strong evidence already."

"It might just be a coincidence." Umi still can't accept that this person in front of him might be the father he has been longing for.

"Do you know any other person with emerald eyes?" Usui asked.

"No." Umi replied and looked into Usui's emerald eyes.

"Exactly." Usui had a smile of victory, then he looked up and looked at Misaki. "We have a wedding portrait back in my castle and a marriage registration. I know those are not convincing evidence so I asked your sister to come to this town too."

"I have a sister?" Misaki gasped.

"Yes, and she's very similar to you." Usui smiled. "She might arrive soon."

_K__nock! __K__nock!_ Someone was knocking on the small cottage door.

"I'll go get it." Umi jumped off his chair and went to open the door.

Outside the door was a women who is around Misaki's age, but a little bit younger. She had long black hair and large auburn eyes like Misaki, but the only difference was that this woman looked a lot kind and she had neatly cut bangs.

"Good evening." The woman said in monotone as she looked down to meet Umi's face. "So you're my little nephew?"

"I guess so…" Umi replied.

"I'm Suzuna Ayuzawa, your aunt." Suzuna smiled kindly at Umi.

"Umi, let her in." Misaki stood up and also walked to the door.

"Sis…" Suzuna dropped her luggage and tears started to exit her eyes. She ran towards Misaki and hugged her immediately. "Sis! You're still alive!"

"Yes… I am…" Misaki didn't know what to do, though this person seems to be related with her by blood, she still can't remember anything. The only thing Misaki did was to sooth Suzuna's hair slowly.

"This is just like when we were kids…" Suzuna murmured as she hugged Misaki even tighter.

"Go make another cup of tea for her." Misaki looked at Umi.

"Roger!" Umi ran to the kitchen.

Suzuna was still crying and Misaki still continued to hug her. The door was closed by the guards outside. Usui went to join Umi in the kitchen.

"Your mom taught you well." Usui commented as he watched his son made tea. He realized that his son had the skills of a profession butler.

"Why did it take you seven years?" Umi suddenly asked. "With your title as the second prince, it's probably something easy for you to do."

"A small fishing town is not easy to find." Usui replied back.

"Or maybe you just thought she was dead and gave up after 3 days trying to find her body in the ocean." Umi coldly said as he poured the tea into the small tea cup.

"You're pretty harsh for a six year old." Usui looked at his son, trying to read his emotions. However it was hard, since those emerald eyes were just like his.

"I'm just a realist." Umi said with monotone. "What are you going to do with my mom?"

"I'll bring you and her back to the Kingdom of Walker." Usui didn't try to hide anything.

"She won't abandon her life easily here." Umi held the cup of tea in his hands and started to walk out the kitchen. "She's my mom after all."

"I won't rush you guys." Usui promised.

"Don't underestimate kids." Umi replied back.

Returning back to the kitchen table, Suzuna stopped her sobbing and was sitting at the kitchen table with Misaki. Her eyes were swollen and she was trying to catch her breath.

"My aunt is so different from my mom." Umi commented as he placed the tea in front of Suzuna.

"I'm more like your grandmother." Suzuna replied Umi's comment.

"So… how are our parents?" Misaki asked.

"They died 17 years ago, when you were 10." Suzuna answered Misaki.

"Oh…. Sorry I can't remember that either…" Misaki looked down, she had absolutely no idea about her own past. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"Sure." Suzuna sniffed and nodded. "Mom's name was Minako Ayuzawa, and dad's name was Sakuya Ayuzawa. They owned a small bakery shop in a small village in the Kingdom of Walker, but there was fire in the middle of the night in the neighboring house. Apparently only you and I survived. The only thing left from them are our pendants."

Suzuna picked a rose pendent out of her bosom part of her dress. Unlike Misaki's her rose pendant was light blue with a blue gem in the middle. At the back were the words _Suzuna A. _carved.

"So Misaki is my real name…" Misaki nodded. "My last name is Ayuzawa…"

"This was a gift from them on my fifth birthday and your seventh birthday." Suzuna informed. "By the way you're 25 this year and I'm 23."

"Wow… What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "So I gave birth when I was 19?"

"Apparently you were married at the age of 17." Usui announced. "You kind of seduced me into it."

"BAKA USUI!" Misaki stood up and slapped the table.

"….." Usui looked at Suzuna.

"…." Suzuna looked back at Usui.

"I guess some things just don't change." Usui laughed.

"Every time you were mad, you would always call Takumi 'Baka Usui'." Suzuna explained.

"I guess that's just my instinct…" Misaki didn't know what to say, since she really did those actions and said those words on her instinct.

"It's getting late now." Usui took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "You have to go to work tomorrow, and I believe that Umi has school."

"We'll be staying over at the hotel in the town; I'll come visit you tomorrow again." Suzuna smiled at her sister, and hugged her again.

"I know you still can't believe me." Usui looked into Misaki's eyes. "But every river will have its bridge."

Misaki was stunned by what Usui said, she thought that saying was her original. However, apparently it is probably not.

"Bye." Misaki waved at the dark carriage that left her cottage. For some reasons, Misaki did not like the dark colored carriage, it gave her an insecure feeling. To her all of this is still like a dream. Her son's father appeared and apparently if she really is married to this man, she turns into Princess Misaki. That thought gave Misaki chills and little ache in her heart.

Right after Usui an Suzuna left, Misaki made Umi took a quick bath and tucked him in bed. Misaki was sitting at Umi's bed, and realized a slight change in her son's emotion.

"You're happy but you're also mad, can you tell me why?" Misaki asked.

"Mmmmm…." Umi stayed silent for awhile, then he finally spoke. "It took him too long to find us, and I don't like that."

"Maybe there were some obstacles that took him this long." Misaki guessed.

"I didn't expect my father to appear just like that." Umi put his palms together and opened it. "Poof!"

"I'll observe the situation for the next few days and judge whether what he said is true or not." Misaki promised her son.

"I like Aunt Suzuna, she's just like you." Umi sweetly smiled. "And she smells like sweets."

"I like her too." Misaki agreed with her son. "She gives me this really familiar feeling, perhaps it's the body memory."

"Mom…" Umi suddenly used a depressed tone to ask his mom. "What if that man wants us to leave this place and go to his country? Will you go with him?"

"I won't leave this place without you, and I will only go to the Kingdom of Walker only if you agree." Misaki kissed her son's forehead lightly. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Umi replied back and snuggled into his warm bed.

Misaki returned back into her room, and she was also ready to sleep. Tomorrow she has to go to school and work. She also has to think of a list of questions she will have to ask Usui and Suzuna. She took some paper and ink out, and started to list down all the questions that she wanted to ask; the 18 years of blanks that she can't remember.

…..

The dark carriage was making its way to the middle of the town. Rhythmic sound of the horse's hooves was the only sound audible. Within the dark carriage, only silence filled up the small space.

"So…how was it meeting up with you sis…" Before Usui could finish his sentence, Suzuna interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me!" Suzuna glared at Usui. "Breathing the same air as a betrayer is already suffocating me!"

"I never betrayed Misaki." Usui silently justified.

"Betraying does not necessary adultery; it also means losing trust in your partner." Suzuna laughed with her nose. "Stop the carriage!"

The carriage stopped.

Suzuna hopped off the carriage, along with her luggage. "I'll be staying at another hotel."

"Good night, sister in law." Usui greeted.

"I hope my sister never remembers anything. Awful dreams!" Suzuna slammed the carriage door and disappeared in the dark night.

Soon the sounds of the horse hooves were audible in the dark night again.

Usui took in a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want her to remember any of those either…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don****'****t own anything.**

**Starless Nights**

"MISAKI!" Hinata exclaimed with a fearful tone. "Is it true that you are actually married and you didn't know and and and your forgotten husband came and and you have a sister and and…"

"HINATA!" Misaki slapped the textbook hard on the speech desk in front of her, which created a loud sound and startled everyone. "I'm teaching a class right now."

Hinata rushed into Misaki's classroom once he heard about the news that Misaki's forgotten was here last night to bring Misaki home. It shocked Hinata, really badly. Without caring much, he rushed into Misaki's class.

"Go back to work." Miskai pointed at the door of her classroom, cueing Hinata to leave at once. "Now."

Hinata did as what Misaki said, since he wasn't supposed to be in this room either.

"Ms. Misaki~" One of the students raised their hands after Hinata left. "What type of person is your husband?"

Misaki's forgotten husband has become the new gossip of the town; every single person knows it, including Misaki's students. They are all curious about this mysterious man who had the guts to marry such a scary woman; however they didn't dare to ask any question when Hinata was still in the room since they all knew Hinata has something for Misaki.

"Then why don't you answer this question on the board first?" Misaki asked. "Equivalent exchange, if you answer my question then I'll answer your question."

"EHHHH~~" All the students whined, since almost all of the questions Misaki gave her students are questions that extend their level.

"Come on." Misaki raised her eyebrows. "If you have time to listen to gossip then you must had time to finish the homework I gave you guys right?"

Every single student started to sweat, since none of them did the homework. Children are still children after all, every time when the weekend comes they never have the heart and time to sit down and study.

"Just forgive them this time." Someone popped out from the window of the classroom. It was Usui.

"U-U-Usui?" Miskai was shocked when she saw Usui standing outside the classroom window.

"Yo." Usui greeted.

Unlike yesterday, today he wasn't wearing any formal clothing, just a simple shirt with some simple pants. However, who knows how much those two pieces of simple clothing cost. Maybe it's made out of the highest quality cotton or sewed by the best tailor of the nation.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked.

"Just interested about your job and so on." Usui nodded and replied.

"Ms. Misaki, is that your forgotten husband?" One of the students asked.

"He looks so attractive~" A female student dazed off as she looked at Usui.

"I feel so sad for Hinata.." One male student murmured. "He can never win this man."

"Focus!" Misaki slapped her book on the speech desk again. "Mr. Takumi U. Walker, may you please return to…. whatever you are supposed to be doing."

"Just treat me like one of your students." Usui climbed in from the window at sat on the free chair at the corner of the room. "Or just like air."

"I prefer if you don't disturb my students." Misaki suggested.

"No~ we are not!" All the students replied, none of them wanted to miss this chance of a close observation of the rumored husband.

"Seems like you have extremely generous." Usui nodded and commented.

"…" Misaki didn't know what to say, since she didn't want to make a fuzz and inform other people about Usui disturbing her class. "Only if you guys keep this as a secret."

"Understood!" All the students replied.

"Let's continue." Misaki turned to the black board and continued her lecture.

Misaki's lecture voice filled up the classroom once again. The sound of the scribble pencil as student took down their notes. Usui sat at the corner, watching Misaki doing her lecture. Usui sat silently at the corner watching Misaki, to him this scene was familiar yet strange. It has been seven years since he last seen Misaki. Seven years is indeed long yet not that long, but not long enough to let Usui forget about Misaki. Misaki's lecture reminded of the time when he and Misaki were still together. Usui silently closed his eyes and started to think back to the past.

"That's it for today." Misaki announced to the class as the bell rang and class ended. All the students happily ran out of the class. "Don't forget to do your homework!"

"Bye Mr. Walker." All of the students waved goodbye to Usui before the exited the classroom. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Misaki!"

"Geez, these kids just have so much energy." Misaki commented as she started to pack up her things.

"Are you going home?" Usui asked.

"I have to go pick up Umi first." Misaki answered.

"I'll go with you." Usui stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. "Let's go."

"By the way, isn't the school time too short?" Usui asked.

"It's not exactly the semester right now; right now summer and these kids are taking summer course." Misaki explained. "So they only attend class until noon."

"I see." Usui nodded in reply. "So what does my son do in the morning?"

"Your son…" Misaki was still not quite used to this. "Umi would often swim near the beach of the cottage or go to the library."

"Does Umi read a lot?" Usui asked.

"Indeed, he reads too much in fact." Misaki answered back. "Sometimes I just hope that he spends more time with the kids his age."

"So reading is part of inheritance…" Usui nodded. "I read a lot as a child too."

"Is that so?" Misaki thought for a bit. "So interest may be part of inheritance…"

"By any chance, does Umi prefer non fiction over fiction?" Usui asked.

"Indeed, especially history." Misaki nodded while she stared at Usui with a fascinated expression. "You too?"

"Hmmm…." Usui nodded. "Like father like son.."

"Mom!" A really loud voice came from behind Misaki and Usui. They both turned around and saw Umi and Suzuna walking together.

"Umi! Aren't you supposed to be in the library?" Misaki stopped walking and waited for her son to catch up."

"I went to find Umi this morning, and decided to ask him to bring me around the place." Suzuna explained. "This town is indeed a great place, especially the living price; really cheap."

"So… what's the plan now?" Umi asked.

"Lunch." Misaki replied.

"I'll make lunch as my gratitude for Umi showing me the town." Suzuna said.

"It's you okay." Misaki said. "You don't have to."

"I insist." Suzuna smiled.

…

Back at Umi and Misaki's cottage, Suzuna was in the kitchen busily doing whatever she was doing. Umi was also in the kitchen but he was simply watching Suzuna cook. He was highly interested with the food Suzuna was making. Misaki was sitting on the wooden floor of the porch with the doors of her porch wide open, allowing the ocean breeze to enter the house. The strong breeze caused the pages of her book to flip through crazily.

"Tea?" Usui took a seat right beside Misaki as he passed a cup of cold tea.

"Thank you." Misaki received the tea from Usui.

"What are you reading?" Usui asked.

"A novel." Misaki replied. "From the Kingdom of Walker."

"That's cool, who's the author?" Usui asked.

"Sotaro Kanou…." Misaki read the author's name.

"Did you know that he was a friend of yours?" Usui chuckled as he took a sip of the tea.

"Eh?!" Misaki looked at the book. "This author was my friend."

"Yep." Usui nodded.

"This is kind of shocking." Misaki rubbed her forehead. "Does this person happen to be a sadist."

"Why?" Usui asked.

"The plot of this book is just… I don't know…" Misaki couldn't find the perfect phrase for description. "The plot really tortures the heroine."

"What about the plot?" Usui asked.

"So basically the heroine is a young maid who falls in love with the son of the master of the family and later they eventually get married. However, she is constantly bullied by the people of the family. In the end her husband couldn't deny the social difference between them and abandoned the heroine. Due to depression the heroine chose to end her life." Misaki summarized the whole novel.

For a moment, Usui stayed silent. He spaced out for a moment, and then he finally spoke. "So what is attractive about this book?"

"The writing style and the psychological analysis." Misaki answered. "Though the plot indeed makes me sad and even heart aches, but the writing style and psychological analysis makes this book extremely interesting."

"Well he's a hypnotist." Usui pointed out.

"That's really cool, if I go to the Kingdom of Walker one day I would like to meet this guy." Misaki smiled.

"You can anytime." Usui's low voice filled up the space between him and Misaki.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be silent. It felt like everything had paused. Misaki could hear the soft sound of her breathing, and the silent sea waves rolling on the burning white sand. She stared at Usui as the breeze slowly moved his blonde hair. Usui was also staring back at Misaki, with his deep emerald eyes.

"The one and only reason I came to this town is to bring you and Umi back to the Kingdom of Walker." Through Usui's eyes, it was visible that he was pleading for the answer he wanted.

"I…." Since the moment Usui arrived to this town and appeared in front of her, she knew that he was here to bring Umi and her away. However, she was still not ready to leave this little town. She still doesn't have the courage to face her past.

"I won't force you to make a decision fast, I know that everything is happening so fast and so suddenly." Usui smiled gently, he didn't want to give Misaki any pressure. If Misaki will leave this town, then it must be voluntarily.

"Sorry, I still…." Misaki felt a sudden pain in her chest, a throbbing pain.

"Lunch is ready." Umi suddenly appeared at the small space between Misaki and Usui.

"Oh…ok!" Misaki stood up. "I'll go prepare the table ware."

Misaki got up and went to get the table ware, while Usui and Umi were still at the porch. For a moment Umi and Usui were just staring at each other.

"I still don't like you." Umi suddenly spoke.

"I can tell." Usui replied.

"I don't want to go to your country." Umi said with a glare.

"I won't force you guys." Usui stood up and held onto Umi's hand. "But I believe that a family should be together. Your mom and Suzuna are waiting."

Misaki and Suzuna were already sitting at the dining table. On the table were a series of homemade cuisine that Suzuna has made.

"This is really good." Misaki complimented while everyone was enjoying the food.

"Which one is your favorite?" Suzuna asked.

"This one." Misaki pointed at a pot of vegetable stew. "I don't know why but this taste really matches my tongue."

"Not a surprise." Usui calmly said.

"This was your favorite dish since you were a child." Suzuna pointed out.

"Well I guess the body does remember some things." Usui commented.

"Oh….wow…" Misaki was fascinated.

"How was my mom's cooking back then?" Umi asked.

"…" Both Suzuna and Usui paused.

"I think it's better if we don't talk about it." Suzuna suggested.

After lunch, Umi decided to go to the library then for a little swim in the ocean. Suzuna wanted to spent more 'sister time' with Misaki, so Usui decided to do some work he brought with him. Time past smoothly, and within a blink of an eye it was already evening. Suzuna, Misaki, and Umi had a pleasant dinner together then Suzuna also went back to her hotel. Then their day ended like the other ordinary days, after putting Umi to sleep Misaki went back to her own room.

Misaki closed her eyes and slowly drifted into her light dreams….

_Tip! Tap!__ Tip! Tap! The rain drops were pouring lightly on the roof. Within the room, someone was sitting on a large chair facing the window. There was a girl standing __behind__ the chair._

"_How long do you think this rain will last?__"__ A voice asked._

"_15 minutes __I__ guess.__"__ The young girl replied._

"_I hope it will last forever.__"__ The voice replied._

"_That would probably cause some flooding and a bad harvest for the season.__"__ The girl commented._

"_As long as it rains, __I__ get to stay here with you.__"__ The person sitting on the chair looked back at the girl standing behind him. That person sitting on the chair was Usui, but he looked a lot younger and a lot__…__ happier._

"WAH!" Misaki woke up from her dream, she was shocked to have such a realistic dream. That dream to her was just like reality.

Suddenly Misaki felt something warm on her face, she reached her hands to touch it. Those were hot warm tears on her face. Then her hands shifted to her chest, and strong throbbing ache was there.

"W-Why am I crying?" Misaki asked herself, but the only reply was the crisp dark night.


End file.
